The present disclosure relates generally to remote control of accessory devices and in particular to a relay service that provides secure communication between controller devices and accessories via a public network.
Electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular in a range of applications. Mobile phones, tablet computers, home entertainment systems, and the like are just some of the electronic devices users interact with regularly.
Another category of electronic devices that is becoming more popular includes various electronically controllable devices, such as thermostats, lighting devices, household appliances, etc.
Many users want to be able to interact remotely with controllable devices. For example, some dream of being able to verify, without going back home to check, that the oven is off or the front door is locked. To meet this desire, some manufacturers have begun to offer “Internet-enabled” appliances that have the ability to connect to a user's wireless local area network (e.g., a Wi-Fi network) and thereby become accessible via the Internet. This convenience, however, is not without problems. For example, instances have been reported of Internet-enabled baby monitors being hacked by pranksters who find amusement in disturbing sleeping infants. Such stories may make users reluctant to introduce Internet-enabled appliances into their homes.